1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for processing textures mapped to pixels constituting a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of the three-dimensional (3D) graphics application program interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. The API standards include a method of rendering each frame of 3D graphics and displaying an image. When each frame of 3D graphics is rendered, many operations are performed and much power is consumed.
Thus, it is necessary to reduce an amount of operations and the number of times of accessing an external memory of a graphic processing apparatus when performing rendering.